Dasatinib is a kinase inhibitor; it works by blocking the action of an abnormal protein that signals cancer cells to multiply. Dasatinib is used to treat a certain type of chronic myeloid leukemia and a certain type of acute lymphoblastic leukemia in people who can no longer benefit from other medications for leukemia or who cannot take these medications because of side effects. However, Carlson, Robert, H, (Oncology Times, Volume 36, Issue 18, p 27, Sep. 25, 2014) found that dasatinib did not increase survival of patients suffered from advanced pancreatic cancer when combined with gemcitabine compared with gemcitabine alone.
Dansatinib exhibits pH dependent aqueous solubility (from 18.4 mg/ml at pH 2.6 to 0.008 mg/ml at pH 6.0). WO2010139981 A2 teaches processes for the preparation of dasatinib and to crystalline monohydrate and anhydrous polymorphic forms of dasatinib, WO2010139981 A2 also teach a method for preparing dasatinib acetate, but WO2010139981 A2 does not teach the use of dasatinib acetate.